


Build the Moon

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are what is most precious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ August 31, 2010.

  
  
The moon bathed the floorboards in an eerie, soft blue light as he brushed aside the many layers of fabric covering her arched body. His hands shook, though he pretended that they did not. She smiled at him, lifting a hand to curl around the back of his head, expression soft.   
  
“My lady,” he said, softly, and pressed a kiss to the swell of her belly, and had a kick to a face from the child within for his efforts. He chuckled, his red eyes shining, as he pulled away the rest of her clothes, leaving her bare in the moonlight. His hands pressed over her belly, holding her, and the little life inside, beneath his warm hands. She shivered in the cool moonlight, hair fanned around her in rivers of black, shining in the moonlight.   
  
She didn’t respond to him, but the curve of her lips was answer enough as his hands moved over the pearly white of her thigh, moving downward before circling around the back of her knee and drawing her leg up. He pressed a small kiss to her kneecap and she laughed, quietly, eyes shining in the darkness.   
  
“My lady,” he said again, as her nimble fingers curled around the fabric of his sleeping clothes and brushed them past his shoulders, fingers tracing the lines and jags of scars. Her smile dimmed for only a moment before she arched up slowly, mindful of her pregnant belly, before peppering light kisses over his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, and his shoulders. Her lips followed the lines mapped out across his thick skin, her eyes closed but her body remembering the flow and curves of his skin, after so many years.  
  
“My lord,” she answered, breath wafting over his skin before looking up at him, eyes soft. He smiled at her and leaned down, cradling her face as he kissed her, fingers carding through the long expanse of hair. She tilted her head into him, kissing him softly and without shame.   
  
He shifted, pressing her back down onto her back, lowering her slowly, cradling the back of her neck and the small of her back to keep her comfortable. He tossed aside the rest of their clothing, crawling over her, still kissing her. As he pulled away, he pressed small kisses down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and resting once again on her stomach, where the life they’d worked to create lay in rest.   
  
“You two are the most important in my life,” he vowed, looking up at her as he mapped his promises out upon her skin. “You are what is most precious.”   
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled, lifting her hands to fold in his hair, stroking the skin of his jaw and over his cheekbones, memorizing his face for the saddening truth that, when she awoke in the morning, he would most likely be gone, away to do battle as was his destiny.   
  
He pressed his ear against her stomach, closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of their son’s heartbeat and on the feel of fingers in his hair, ushering him into a quiet, light sleep, lulled by the heartbeat of their unborn son, and the quiet, warm breath of his wife.


End file.
